


The Great Comet of 1812 (Supercorp)

by ImpaledLemon



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gay, Great Comet of 1812 - Freeform, SuperCorp, crazy Russians, no powers, only for plot purposes, slowburn, some karamel im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpaledLemon/pseuds/ImpaledLemon
Summary: Moscow, Russia. 1812. Kara Danvers is young and naïve. With her sister, Alex Danvers, she is visiting her godmother Eliza for the winter. Newly engaged to Mon-El, she is lonely and missing her fiancé as he is off at war. Soon, a notorious rouge by the name of Lena Luthor will change everything. May it be for better or worse.





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> great comet of 1812 au  
> comment pls :)

The cold winter air stings her cheeks, making them glow bright pink. Kara Danvers wraps her hands tightly in her coat as the buggy pulls to a halt in front of her godmother Eliza’s estate. She opens the door quickly and watches as her shoe crunch against the freshly fallen snow. Following her suit, her sister Alex gets out and motions for Kara to approach Eliza’s door. After knocking once they are invited in by one of the maids.

“Kara Zor El! It has been too long,” Kara is met by a lung-crushing hug and a kiss on her cheek, “look at how tall you’ve grown! Alex Danvers, how wonderful to have you here.” Eliza expresses excitedly.

Kara and Alex greet her just as warmly. The smell of coffee brewing fills their noses with delight. “My sister and I are so pleased to be with you while we wait on my finance, Mon-El.” After proposing to Kara, Mon-El was drafted into the war. No one knowing if he might return or not.

Leading them to the seating area, Kara’s godmother pours coffee for the girls. “I congratulate you and Mon-El. You’ve hooked a fine fellow. One of the finest matches in all of Russia. I am glad and relieved, he’ll be the families saving grace.” Kara blushes happily at Eliza’s words. She finishes her tangent to go refill their coffee mugs.

“Oh, don't look so bored Alex!” Kara flicks Alex’s elbow and earns a stern look. “I need moral support. Just look forward to the opera later!”

“I suppose I should have some sympathy. Whoever should have to marry a scoundrel like Mon-El deserves it” Alex scoffs.

”I know how much you dislike our marrying, but just listen to Eliza! It’s for the family.” Kara stands up and brings Alex to one of the guest rooms they were assigned, searching for an evening gown.

Once dressed and dolled up, the trio make their way towards the opera house. Kara wearing a white, silk dress and red flower sitting behind her ear. Alex in a similar white dress and coat. Eliza wearing an old fashioned maroon gown.

Kara laughed and smiled all the way to the opera house. The two remarkably pretty girls had not been seen in Moscow in many years. Upon arrival, they could hear whispers of the engagement. Everyone knew vaguely of Kara and Mon-El.

Bare arms and shoulders. Brilliant uniforms, pearls and silk glittering before their eyes. Feminine envy. A whole crowd of memories, desires, and emotions.

The crowd is full of gossip. Alex and Eliza discuss the familiar faces with everyone else. “Look, there’s Alexey, home from war at last.” “He has changed, dear me. Michael Kirilovich has grown still stouter.” “There’s Boris and Julie, engaged. And Anna Mikhaylovna, what a headdress she has on!”

Across the room, a woman named Lucy Lane admires Kara from afar. Appreciating the towns word on her. Lucy was usually the center of attention, but Kara caught her eye.

_They’re all looking at me. They’re all talking about me. They all like me so much. The women envious. The men calming their jealousy._

Pounding of boots down stairs alert everyone of Maggie Sawyer’s presence. She dominates Moscow’s most brilliant young men. She stands in full view, well aware she’s attracting attention, but as much as ease as though she were in her own room.

”Sawyer was in the Caucasus and she killed the Shah’s Brother. Now all the Moscow ladies are mad about her. Sawyer the assassin.” Eliza whispers to the two girls.

”See over there?” Eliza points to a woman arm in arm with Sawyer, approaching them. “Lucy Lane, queen of society. Beautiful, barely clothed. There’s a woman one should stay far away from.”

Kara couldn’t help but admire her. Little did she know Lucy was about to do the same. The woman approaches them and stares into Kara's eyes. “So beautiful, what a charming young girl. So enchanting.” Kara blushes scarlet.

Eliza ushers the girls away, noticing Alex’s longing gaze at Maggie Sawyer.

Kara sits alone in her box awaiting the opera to begin.

The curtain rises. Everyone in the boxes and the stalls become silent. All the men, old and young in uniform and evening dress. All the women in the hall with gems on their bare flesh turned their whole attention with curiosity to the stage.

Quickly, Kara passes into a state of intoxication. Feeling the warm perfumed air heated by the crowd and flood of brilliant lights. She is unable to focus, only seeing queerly dressed actors moving and singing so strangely in the light.

_Oh I’d tickle you all if I could._

And then, a rush of cold air. An exceptionally handsome woman walked in with a confident yet courteous air.

This was Lucy’s best friend, Lena Luthor.

She moved with a swagger, which would’ve been ridiculous had she not been so good looking.

Striking black hair frames her pale white face. A white, ruffled, long-sleeved shirt under a black button up vest which exaggerated her already marvelous figure. A powerful aura followed Lena wherever she went and Kara was beside herself.

Though it was the middle of the act, she walked right down the aisle. Sword and spurs dangling, handsome perfumed head held high. Then she looked right at Kara.

And she took her place in the front row next to Maggie

“How beautiful she is... how intoxicating...” Kara whispers.

Kara looks over again their eyes meet. She gazes straight into her eyes. “She is talking about me...” Kara mumbles to herself. 

A terrible noise, a clatter in the crowd. A storm of chromatic scales and diminished sevenths with rapturous faces. Everyone was shouting. Screaming and shouting.

And then a rush of cold air and Lena entered the box.

Kara whips around to face this mysterious woman closing the box door behind her. The woman smiles and slowly walks towards Kara.

”I have long wished to have this happiness, ever since the Naryshkin’s Ball, where I had the well-remembered pleasure of _seeing_ you.” Kara is too shocked to respond so Lena continues, “How do you like the performance? Last week, Semenova fell down on the stage.” She lets out a small chuckle and coolly stares into Kara’s eyes.

_She is sensible and simple. Bold and natural. So strange and agreeable. Her smile is most naive, cheerful and good-natured. Shes as handsome up close as at a distance..._

Her boots stop hitting the floor and Lena is facing Kara, not a foot away from her.

”And do you know, Kara, we are having a costume tournament soon. You ought to come.” She invites, daring a refusal. “Oh-“ Kara begins, uncertainty in her voice. “Please, come.” Lena insists with lust practically oozing out of her mouth. She never removes her smiling eyes from Kara.

_I know for certain that she is taken by me. I know for certain that she is enraptured by me. I feel her looking at my shoulders, my face, my neck, my bare arms._

Kara looks into her eyes and is frightened. There’s not that barrier of modesty she’s always felt with men. She feels so terribly near. She fears that she may seize her from behind and kiss her on the neck. She imagines strong hands at her waist and the rousing smell of fire and leather.

Recovering from the fantasy in her mind, Kara tries to deter the thought. “How do you like Moscow?” she asks innocently.

Lena is caught off guard at the wholesome question and smirks at the other girl. “Well, at first I didn’t like it much because what makes a town pleasant _Ce sont les Jolies femmes_. Isn’t that so?” Lena’s eyes rake up and down Kara’s body, knowing she didn’t understand her French. “But now I like it... very much indeed...” she finishes and brings her eyes back to Kara’s.

”Do come to the costume tournament, Countess. You will be the prettiest there, undoubtedly. Give me this flower as a pledge.” She picks the red flower out from behind Kara’s ear. “We are speaking of most ordinary things,” Lena says, twirling the flower between her slender fingers.

_Yet, I feel closer to you then I’ve ever felt with any other man. No one else is here. No one else can see us. Your eyes... oh, your eyes..._

Lena can see the frantic look on the other girls face and runs her hand over the clenched ones. “It’s alright, Kara, I’m here.”

_So near..._

_There is nothing between us._ Lena tells herself, trying to reassure that she won’t destroy someone else’s love for her own amusement.

Their hands become unclasped and Lena exists the box, Kara is left speechless. Suddenly the smell of Lena is absent and she finds herself missing her immediately. Confused and unsure of what exactly just happened, she sits and waits patiently for the show to end with shaking hands.


	2. the club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some friends hanging out  
> Lena POV

The opera finishes with roaring crowds. Flowers are thrown about and Lena sneakily makes her way out of the building. "Matreshka's in an hour?" Maggie grabs Lena's arm gently before she can zoom away. "I'll be there. Let me fetch James from his cubby hole." she pats Maggie on the back and continues to walk down the road.

Her thoughts only consisted of Kara. She tried to distract herself but nothing could deter her thoughts from the young girl. It was wrong lusting after an engaged woman but when had that ever stopped her before? Lena approached the front door of James Olsen's house. He was certainly a wealthy man, but his pockets were always empty because they're opened to all. James' wife, Lucy, had never been shy about using his fortune. She also was never shy about all the other men she'd encountered during their marriage. He will continue to be completely oblivious to all the wrongdoings of his wife. If he wasn't so stuck in his studies then maybe he'd actually hear the talk around town.

She knocked on the door three times before walking in. On the piano bench sat James, book in hand.

"Good evening, James... studying?" Lena meanders through the cluttered room. 

"Yes, how was the opera?" James doesn't look up from his book and reaches for a glass of whiskey.

"Lovely, Kara Zor-El was there." she bites her bottom lip, remembering the events that transpired minutes ago. 

James looks up from his book. "Oh? Dear Mon-El's betrothed? I have known her family for years and long carried affection for her." he smiles slightly. 

"Yes, charming." Lena quickly changes the subject and shits on the piano bench with James. "Look, Sawyers coming around and we're off to the club. Will you come along?" she asks.

James stands and slowly grabs his coat, "I will come."

"Lend me fifty rubles?" Lena casually adds and reaches out for the cash.

_-the club-_

Lights are dimmed, music is blaring while all types of people dance in the crowded area, all with a drink in hand.

Lena confidently strolls through the club, recognizing some very familiar faces. Still, she is haunted by the thoughts of Kara.

James eventually gets to Lena at the bar and orders various types of alcohol with Lena looking very suspicious. "The doctor warned me that with my corpulence vodka and wine are dangerous for me," James says looking rather pained, "but I'll drink a great deal. I'm only quite at easy after pouring several glasses mechanically into my largemouth," he rambles.

She downs a few drinks and feels a pleasant warmth in her body. "Keep drinking, old man." she slurs, heavily intoxicated. Lena stands to face the crowd against the bar. Unable to stop herself from thinking of the opera, she doesn't notice that Lucy and Maggie have joined her. "Kara, Kara..." she mumbles. "Her arms, her shoulders, her neck."

"The air of a connoisseur" Lucy sloshes her drink around lazily.

"I will make love to her!" Lena shouts in a frustrated state. "Better not, monsieur. Shes first rate and nothing but trouble." Maggie interrupts with a devilish smile on her face. "Better wait till shes married, just like you."

Lena is a married woman, a fact known only to her intimates. A polish landowner of some small means had forced her to marry his son.

"Nevermind about that now. It doesn't matter! I don't give a damn. Just as a duck is made to swim in water, God has made me as me." She tries to brush it off. "All I care for is gaiety and woman, and there's no dishonor in that. As long as there are money and banter, I'll stick around." Lena sighs into her drink.

Arm in arm with Maggie, Lucy addresses James who is hunched over, muttering into his drink. "God, to think I married a man like you." she spits. "Don't speak to me, wife." James ignores her and Maggie altogether. "Sawyer, pour me another." she giggles to the other woman. Maggie pours herself and Lucy a drink. She raises a glass in the air, "Here's to the health of married women!" she shouts across the club. A smiled lurked on the corners of her mouth. Everyone glances at James and anticipates his response to her antics. Maggie continues, just to press his buttons. "Here's to the health of married women... and their lovers!" James whips around to face her. The whole club is shouting and screaming at her boldness. "How dare you touch her?" He snarls. "You can't love her!" Maggie sets down her drink. "Enough, you scoundrel! I challenge you." His voice booms throughout the establishment.

"Oh, a duel? Yes... this is what I like!" She is extremely off balance as she pushes Lucy away from her, reaching for her pistol. "She will kill you, stupid husband!" Lucy tries to reason with him, seeing as Maggie is the most known marksman in the country. "So I shall be killed. What is it to you? Lena, my guns." James looks at Lena, anger growing on his face. "Oh, this is horribly stupid," Lena mutters under her breath.

"Well, lets begin. This is child's play." Maggie is very cocky in her drunken state. The two dueling have moved to opposite sides of the room. Lena is in the middle, ready to announce the rules.

"As the adversaries have refused a reconciliation, we shall please proceed with the duel. Ready your pistols, and on the count of tri begin to advance." Being aligned with both sides increases her worry. Two of her good friends fighting over nonsense.

James' face is torn with emotions as his thumb is pressing down to cock the gun. He feels the adrenaline coursing through his veins. This was the most excitement he'd had in ages. In reality, all he wanted to do was retreat back into his cave of a home. James knew there was no turning back as Maggie twirled her pistols on her fingers gracefully.

At the top of their lungs, the crowd shouts in unison "Rahz! Dva! Tri!" 

The two at opposite ends approach each other slowly. Lena is yelling over the roaring crowd for James to hold his fire until the right time. It all goes in one ear and out the other. His index finger presses the trigger without hesitation and a pained shout is heard from the marksman. A deep red is staining the shoulder of her white shirt quickly. "Shot by a fool.." she grits her teeth. "No, wait I didn't mean-" "Quiet, old man! My turn." James stands still, "My turn" he whispers under his breath. "James! Stand back!" Lena shouts angrily. A shot rings in everyone's ears, another cry is heard. Unexpectedly it had been a woman's shriek, Lucy. James pats down his body, looking for any injury but finds none. "Missed? Missed... Oh, my mother, my angel, my adored angel mother." Maggie is slumped on the wall. "Take her away," Lucy says eyes shut, pinching the bridge of her nose. Lena grabs James' hand and holds it high. "James Olsen is the winner!" She shouts with a smile not quite reaching her eyes. Lena lets go and pats James' back.

"You are a fool." Lucy whispers, brushing past James to Lena.

"You certainly bring out the beast in men." Lena scoffs. "What can I say, its a gift." she yanks the drink out of her hand and downs it. "How I adore you..." Lena puts her hand on Lucy's arm tenderly, "Will you ask Kara to the ball tonight?". Lucy glances to James' hunched over figure, "Of course, anything for you." she replies.

Lena notices Lucy's glances and struts over to James. "Come on, old man. Let's get you home." She grabs his coat and hands it to him, but not without slipping a few from his wallet. "In a moment." He grabs the coat and doesn't stand up. "Sleep it off. Be happy... we live to love another day." she practically trips over a chair not paying attention to her surroundings. The only thing she could pay attention to were thoughts of Kara.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce sont les Jolies femmes translates to These are the pretty women.  
> Make sure to comment! thx bb


End file.
